We Three Slayers
by Sk8erGrl
Summary: When darkness shrouds the earth, only these three little girls can save the world. One problem though, they're only four.
1. One

**We Three Slayers**

**Author:** Sk8erGrl1

**Summary:** When darkness shrouds the earth, only these three little girls can save it along. Future Fic.

**Disclaimer:** The only things that belong to be are Liv, Dee, Alexa, Kyra and Tara (not Willow's girlfriend Tara, of course.)

**Pairings:** Dawn/Xander, Faith/Angel, Fred/Spike, Buffy/OC and Willow/Oz

**Spoilers:** Spoilers for 'Your Welcome' in Angel and 'Chosen' in Buffy.

**Author's Note:** Okay, Fred did not die so Illyria never showed up and Cordy is dead. Basically, nothing after 'Your Welcome' ever happened. This takes place seven years after 'Chosen' and 'Your Welcome'. I'd also like to thank gidgetgirl because her stories gave me the inspiration for this one. I hope you enjoy and please, review!

**Chapter One**

_S_lowly and swiftly four-year-old Olivia Cordelia Angel swung the battle-ax swiftly at the wooden chair. Almost immediately the chair sliced in two and fell to the floor. Liv looked at it, brown eyes twinkling in delight as she giggled. "Bloody Brilliant!" she exclaimed using one of her favorite Uncle Spike sayings.

"Oh dear," Mr. Tweed Man Giles sighed, taking off his glasses to clean them, "Olivia Cordelia Angel! How many times must I tell you not to play with weapons? Or curse?"

"I dunno Mr. Giles," Liv shrugged, smiling sweetly at him, "Maybe once more." Giles blinked, looking at the little four-year-old stunned. With her long, curly brown hair falling over her shoulders she looked just like her mother. Liv was about to break something else with the ax when Giles firmly placed his hand on the handle and gently pried it out of the four-year-old Slayer's hands. Liv pouted and glared at Giles as he placed it back in the weapons cupboard.

"Now," Giles sighed, turning back to her, "Where are your little accomplices?"

Suddenly, a loud crash sounded from the library and, disgruntled, Giles took off to make sure things were all right. Liv smiled triumphantly, _Good old clumsy Tara_. Happily, Liv skipped off into the lobby of the Wolfram and Hart offices that were empty for the day. Looking around carefully she ducked behind the desk Miss Harmony usually occupied.

"Did he get mad?" a small whisper sounded from next to Liv and she turned and nodded her head happily.

"I got him to 'oh dear'!" she declared triumphantly, looking the blue-eyed little girl next to her right in the eyes, "It was funny!"

"Cool," Alexa Joyce Harris clapped her hands together, her long dark brown hair in pig tails, and "Does he know where we're hiding?"

"Nope!" Liv shook her head furiously, "Clumsy Tara probably fell again 'fore I had to tell him."

"Bloody Brilliant!" A new voice sounded from beside Alexa, her head peaking around Alexa's four-year-old frame. Although little Sadie 'Dee' Burkle-Williams looked so much like her mother, she had inherited her father's language and spunk.

Giggling furiously the three little children hid under the desk for a bit longer until Giles passed by leading poor Tara Marie Osbourne by the hand over to the infirmary. Slowly, Liv crawled out and began to lead her friend's back into the weapons room. The three of them were Slayers, born and bred. They were, as Alexa put it, more specialer than the other slayers.

Liv reached the weapons cabinet first and this time pulled out a scythe, holding it in both her hands and examining it with awe, then she held it close to her and looked around the room. "Mine!" she whispered possessively to no one in particular.

"Bloody Hell!" Dee shook her head, picking herself a sword, "We know that's your scythe Liv!"

"Yup, Yup!" Alexa nodded in agreement as she took out a crossbow, "No one's gonna take it from ya Liv! No one wants to see Mad Liv." Liv then loosened her grip on the scythe a little feeling reassured by her best friends that no one was going to steal it from her.

The trio began to battle then, each equally strong and yet Liv just a little more so with a tinge more Slayer in her blood than the others had. After her all, her mommy was the one and only Faith, the Vampire Slayer.

Liv was bringing her scythe down on Dee, who quickly blocked it with her sword, as was expected, when Giles walked back in the room along with Faith, Angel, Spike, Willow, Tara, and two year old Kyra sucking her hands in Faith's arms. Liv spotted Kyra in her mother's arms and frowned. "NO!" she hollered angrily, shocking adults who were the ones supposed to be angry at catching the children battling. "She's my mommy!" Liv shouted, dropping the scythe and tugging on Kyra's leg.

"Liv, what did we say about sharing?" Faith asked patiently, shifting Kyra in her arms.

"Livvie shares! But not my mommy!" Liv said indignantly, and then as an after thought added, "Or my scythe!" Faith sighed, and handed Kyra over to Angel before stooping down to Liv's level.

"I'm K's mommy too Liv," Faith reminded Liv.

"No! You're _my_ mommy!" Liv shook her head, "She's not allowed to have you! I can share Daddy with her, but not you! She can't have you!"

"Gee Peaches, kid doesn't seem to be quite as attached to you," Spike noted, scooping Dee up into his arms.

"Shut up," Angel muttered under his breath to the other vamp, "Liv, you've got to stop being so possessive of your mother. Remember what we talked about?"

Sheepishly Liv nodded, and then sniffed a little, "I don't want to share mommy."

"Well you're gonna have to kiddo," Faith sighed, picking her eldest daughter up her in arms, "'Cause I've got to take care of Baby K too." Liv snuggled in close to her mother, at least happy that right now she had her mommy and not Kyra.

Alexa looked up at Faith and Liv and then over to Giles. "Where's my mommy and daddy?" she asked the Tweed man, blue eyes clouding with tears. Everyone else's parents had come to get them.

"They're uh...a little tied up with some unexpected visitors," Giles replied, cleaning his glasses yet again.

"Aunt Buffy is here to visit!" six-year-old Tara exclaimed proudly delivering the news to the little ones. Her red hair was loose falling just below her chin and her green eyes sparkled, the young Wicca was happy that she was finally going to get some adult time away from the little kids who always tortured her when she and her parents came to visit.

"Yuck!" Alexa made a face, her Aunt only came to visit once a year but Alexa hated how everyone acted around the house when Buffy was in town. Alexa liked her aunt and all but she didn't like how Aunt Fred and Aunt Faith were always out of the house every time she came to visit and Uncle Spike and Uncle Angel each in their own rooms.

"Does that mean you and Aunt Fred are gonna go away again?" Liv asked curiously, asking the question that she, Alexa and Dee had on their minds.

"Sorry Kiddo, but it's tradition," Faith nodded and started to head out of the room.

"Wait!" Liv exclaimed, "Mommy can I take the scythe home with me? I don't wanna leave it incase the mean people come to get it again." Faith stopped and glanced at the scythe on the floor. It looked almost like the one Buffy used in the battle against the First seven years earlier, except it was orange and red and had ancient writing they had yet to translate written across it.

"No," she and Angel replied at the same time. That weapon had powerful magic, they had both felt it when they first found it and neither of them liked Liv playing with it but they could never stop her.

Liv pouted and tried to use her puppy dog eyes on her dad but Angel remained indignant, shaking his head and exiting the room. Liv sighed as her mother carried her out as well followed by Alexa and Dee both carried by Spike, Willow, Tara, and Giles.

When they arrived back at the Hyperion Hotel, which Angel had bought back after Faith had found out she was pregnant, Liv stormed off into the middle of the room and sat down on the seats brooding. Merrily Dee and Alexa had followed sitting next to her and pretending to be all broody as well. Faith sighed and kissed Liv and Kyra on the forehead before she and Fred quickly made their escape from the hotel.

Faith and Fred were afraid to confront Buffy ever since they had married her former Vampire lovers. They knew that Buffy still held a flame for both of them and every time she came to town to visit her niece Alexa they quickly escaped the Hotel for the weekend while their husbands spent most of their time avoiding each other and Buffy wile looking after the girls.

"Wow," Buffy mused, walking into the room alongside Dawn and Xander just as the door shut behind Faith and Fred, "Record time."

"I don't like you," Liv stated, matter-of-factly to Buffy.

"Olivia Cordelia Angel..."Angel used his scolding father tone as he put Kyra down on the floor.

"What?" Liv looked up at her father, incredulous, "I don't!"

"Remember what we talk about?" Angel asked, using the famous line for the second time that day. This time though, Liv wasn't falling for it.

"Which time?" She asked innocently, "'Cause we talked about lots of things." Alexa and Dee burst into fits of giggles but Liv remained absolutely serious.

"Sorry Buffy, she's just..." Angel sighed, turning back to Buffy. He didn't know what to do with Liv anymore, she was only four and yet she had gotten so much from her mother it was amazing.

"Just like her mother?" Buffy offered, giving a little shrug, "It's okay, I get it."

"I like you Aunt Buffy!" Tara offered in a near whisper to Buffy, coming up to her. Buffy smiled down at the six-year-old who had so much of both her parents in her, but a little more Willow. She gave Willow's daughter a little hug and looked over the three musketeers.

"Don't I get a hello from you Miss Alexa?" Buffy wondered, looking her niece over. She looked like both her parents, not one more than the other like Dee, Liv or Tara did. Alexa looked at Buffy and seemed to be seriously considering whether or not to give her a hello hug.

"Alexa..." Dawn trailed, letting her daughter know that it wasn't time to fool around with Buffy. Alexa sighed and jumped off her seat running up and giving Buffy a quick hug before hurrying back to the others.

"Peaches, I think the quarter-bit needs her diaper changed," Spike put in, nodding towards Kyra who continued to suck on her hands. Angel sighed, relieved that he found a way out of the entrance and took his daughter up in his arms carrying her off to the bathroom for a change.

Liv, having gotten over her brooding quick enough with her insulting Buffy slid of her seat and approached her Uncle Xander. "Can we go watch that pirate movie again?" Liv asked sweetly, Alexa and Dee had joined her and were both giving Xander they best puppy dog eyes.

Xander was a sucker for those eyes and Buffy watched as the three young slayers dragged Xander out of the room. She turned back to Willow, Dawn, Tara, and Spike just as Oz entered the Hyperion carrying his bass. "Hey everyone," he greeted and Tara flew into his arms.

"Oz," Spike nodded, trying to find his way out of this situation as soon as possible. He cursed Fred and Faith for leaving him alone with Buffy like this. He remember how hard it had been for him to tell her he had moved on when the blonde Slayer had finally decided to show up in Los Angeles to see him, and Angel.

Up in the other room Xander had just put on the famed pirate movie to which he did all the pirates line for his favorite four-year-olds. His daughter was curled up in his lap, happily singing their Pirate Song with her best friends. Dee was jumping on the couch next to theirs and Liv was contented watching the movie upside down, and occasionally right side up if too much blood had rushed to her head.

"Uncle Xander?" Dee had stopped jumping up and down, "Why doesn't mommy and Aunt Faith like Buffy?"

"'Cause she's a sodding fool!" Liv chorused giggling. Buffy made mommy go away so Liv didn't like her.

"Language Liv," Xander sighed, and looked over at Dee, "Because your dad and Angel used to be in love with Buffy and Buffy is still somewhat attached to both of them."

"How come?" Alexa asked curiously, "How come Uncle Spike and Aunt Fred got married if he was in love with Aunt Buffy?"

"Because Spike decided he was more in love with Fred in the end," Xander replied nervously, not sure how to answer that question. He and Dawn had showed up almost a year after Fred and Spike had gotten married and around the time Faith and Angel finally tied the knot. It was never really brought up as to how both Vampires had decided that the love of their life, Buffy, was no longer the love of their life.

"I'm glad daddy loved mommy more," Dee chorused, "Otherwise there'd be no me!"

"I'm glad too," Xander smiled at Dee, not able to imagine what life would be like without her or Liv. He kissed his daughter's head softly. Sometimes, he was sure that Liv, Alexa and Dee were the heart of the family, what was keeping them together and strong after all these years.

The credits began to roll and long before the first name disappeared off the screen the three children had run out of the room. Xander had barely had time to blink, but he knew he'd better get up and find the rascals before they caused some real damage.

**Up next:**_ Liv tries to lock Kyra up in a cupboard, Alexa gets her very first vision, Fred and Faith get into some trouble while out patrolling, Buffy finally confronts Fred and Faith, and Wesley and Gunn show up to deliver some news on the three young slayer's destiny._


	2. Two

****

We Three Slayers

Author's Note: A thanks to **gidgetgirl** for her review and the suggestions. I had read ReganX's fic with Livvia but when I was writing the story I had forgotten about it because it's been a couple of months and the Baby K think with CordyFan's fic was just a coincidence. Either way, I see what you mean by differentiating my story from the other kid fics there out there. I'm glad everyone seemed to enjoy the first chapter. Here's part two. Enjoy and please review!

Chapter Two

Spike had finally managed to get out of the nasty little situation in the lobby having the excuse that he was hungry. Now, the bleach blonde Vampire sat in the kitchen of the Hyperion sipping on a packet of blood. He hated these Buffy visits as much as Fred and Faith did. They were, after all, a time when he had to spend the whole weekend dodging his ex-love, Angel and had to go about without Fred.

He never really could explain how he had fallen for the sweet Winifred Burkle, or how he had ended up asking her to marry him. Since he had arrived in his ghostly form in the LA Law Firm of Wolfram and Hart Spike had felt an attraction to the young woman. Next had come the next little miracle in the form of their daughter Dee, a nickname she had been dubbed with by none other than Faith.

As if on cue the little slayer bounced into the kitchen, brown hair flying everywhere. Spike smiled, he had a real soft spot for his daughter and she had him wrapped around her finger. _Just like her mother,_ Spike mused to himself.

"Hi Daddy!" Dee waved giddily, crawling onto a chair next to Spike. She sat on her knees and watched her father intently. Dee was a smart one, like Fred, but had unfortunately gotten a lot from him as well. Including his knack to swear at everything, which was quickly rubbing off on the other girls as well.

"Hey 'lil bit," Spike grinned, "Where are your mates?" He knew that Liv and Alexa couldn't be that far behind his little one. The three slayers were hardly ever seen one without the other, unless they were planning something that is.

"Liv gots a secret plan," Dee whispered intently to her father, confirming his suspicion. Spike knew that Dee could keep a secret well, unless it was with him.

"Really?" Spike raised a curious eyebrow, "And what does this secret plan involve."

"I can't tell you silly," Dee rolled her eyes, "Otherwise it wouldn't be a secret no more." Then, she looked down to the ground, wriggling in place, "Plus, Liv told me not to tell you 'cause last time you tattled to Uncle Angel and Mommy and Aunt Faith and Aunt Dawn and we got into trouble."

"Well, last time you and the other half bit's were planning on seeing whether Kyra could fly," Spike pointed out to his daughter, "Couldn't let you just throw her out the window, could I?"

"You bloody well could've," Dee pouted.

"Now, now, Dee don't let your mother be hearing you speak like me," Spike sighed, "Wouldn't want her to get mad at me again, would ya?"

Dee seemed to seriously contemplate this a second before shaking her head, "No."

"Right then," Spike stood up and picked his daughter up, "Now what do you say we could find the other little Slayers, shall we?" Dee scrunched up her nose and heaved an unhappy sigh as Spike carried her out of the kitchen.

As soon as they left the kitchen they nearly ran into Xander, who stopped upon spying Dee in Spike's arms and raised a questioning eyebrow. He, like Spike, had put together that if all three of the girls weren't together something was up. "She not talkin'? Xander asked.

"Nope," Spike shook his head, "Seems to think that tellin' her dear old dad what she an' the others are up to I'm going to get 'em in trouble."

"He will!" Dee pointed out, "And Liv will be mad 'cause it's a really good plan this time!"

"It doesn't have anything to do with Kyra flying does it?" Xander asked hopefully, he remembered the last great Liv plan. Thankfully Dee couldn't keep a secret from Spike, although Xander would never understand why.

"No," Dee shook her head and tried to wriggle free of her father's grasp, but when she couldn't get loose she sighed again. Then, like a good little girl she slowly stated, "We realized that trying to make Kyra fly would ultimately get her hurt and that hurting someone, unless it's a mean demon or vampire, is not nice."

"Good to see your mother's speech rubbed off on you nibblet," Spike chuckled and looked back at Xander, "Can't believe we leave you alone with 'em for three seconds and they're running around doing god knows what. Bloody-" Spike stopped, mid-curse and looked at Dee who was waiting eagerly for him to finish. Instead he just let it go at that.

"This is bo-_ring_," Dee sing-songed, resting her head on her father's shoulder and pouted, "I'm missing all the fun!"

"And what fun would that be?" Angel asked, joining Xander and Spike outside the kitchen door. Spike could see Buffy chatting with Willow, Oz and well-behaved Tara in the other room.

"Uh, Angel," Xander ran a hand through his hair, "Where's Kyra?"

"I put her down for a nap in her room," Angel replied, and then looked the two men over but his gaze stopped at Dee. "What's going on?" Angel wondered.

"Apparently your little Liv has another plan," Spike explained, "And seems Dee here was sent as a spy."

"I'm not a good spy," Dee mumbled to no in particular, crossing her arms over her chest then, "And they're gonna have all the fun without me!"

"Dee what're they going to do to Kyra this time?" Angel sighed, he and Faith had always assumed that Liv would grow out of her 'I don't want a baby sister' phase. Instead, it seemed that the four-year-old wonder that was their daughter just kept trying to get rid of her sister. Once, she had even masterfully managed to get Kyra to crawl into a crate they were sending off to England for Wesley and Giles filled with weapons and books.

"Nothing!" Dee said quickly, too quickly for either of the men's liking.

"Where are they luv?" Spike asked, seriously.

"Don't know," Dee shrugged. Spike knew that he wasn't about to get any answers out of his daughter this time around. Xander went on his way to inform Dawn that the children were once again up to no good while Angel went to begin his search for the slayers.

"_**C**ome on!_" Alexa whined as she stood in the bathroom of Liv's room.

"Where's Dee?" Liv wondered curiously as she tried to drag her sister into the bathroom. Kyra was sitting on the floor sucking on her fingers as usual and intent on not going anywhere unless Liv made her.

"Dunno," Alexa shrugged, and then shook her head, "Bet she got caught again. Poor sodding fool." Then, cautiously, Alexa looked around for any adults being present. Usually whenever she, Dee, or Liv cursed there was someone nearby to catch them.

"Come on Kyra," Liv tried to coax her sister into the bathroom. Digging into her pockets of the overalls she was wearing, Liv searched for a cookie she had stashed earlier. Triumphantly, she held it up in her small hands and then waved it in front of her sister. "Do you want a cookie, Kee_-ra_?" Liv asked, spreading out the syllables of her sister's name.

Kyra was a fool for cookies. Carefully, the two-year-old pulled herself up onto her feet and ran haphazardly towards her sister and the cookie. Liv then proceeded to back up towards the open cupboard under her sink. She placed the cookie inside and quickly moved out of the way as Kyra leaned over and reached for the cookie. Gently, Alexa shoved the girl into it and then closed the door.

A loud wail erupted from inside the counter and Alexa and Liv looked at each other, wide-eyed and unsure of what to do next. They hadn't figured out how to keep Kyra locked in the cupboard.

"Liv," Angel's voice boomed from the door to Liv's room and the two young girls used their slayer strength and leaned back against the cupboard as poor Kyra wailed and tried to push it open, kicking and screaming.

"Yes daddy?" Liv tried her best to look innocent as Angel appeared in the doorway to the bathroom along with Dawn, Xander, Spike and Dee. At this point, Spike finally released his daughter who ran over to her friends and stood next to them.

"Let your sister out of the cupboard," Angel ordered, slightly exhausted.

"Kyra's not in the cupboard daddy," Liv replied, "Why would she be?"

"Yeah!" Alexa chimed, "Why would Kyra be in the cupboard?"

Dawn looked incredulously at her daughter, "Alexa Joyce Harris, let Kyra out of the cupboard. All three of you know that you're stronger than her and she's only two."

"But mom," Alexa groaned, "We're doing an _experiment!"_

"Yeah," Liv nodded, following Alexa's lead as usual with the excuses. It was always the same; they were doing an experiment. The muffled screams continued from inside the cupboard and all the fathers went over and scooped their daughters up in their arms. Dawn, then proceeded to open the cupboard and pick Kyra up.

"Shh..." Dawn rocked Kyra in her arms, "It'll be alright sweetie."

"Want Momma!" Kyra demanded her cries subsiding as she tried to catch her breath, "Mean Liv!" Dawn rocked the child in her arms. Kyra hadn't been gifted with the powers her sister had and although she was slightly stronger than the average two-year-old with vampire and slayer blood running through her veins it couldn't match up to the slayer strength Alexa, Dee and Liv had.

"Okay, girls you know what this means?" Xander sighed, shifting his daughter in his arms.

"Aww..." All three girls sighed, pouting. They were in for some serious room time, alone.

"We think that Dee should be relieved of her punishment!" Alexa put in, "Since she didn't do anything, "mean" to Kyra." Alexa used air quotes when she said 'mean', being sure not to admit that they were wrong by trying to lock Kyra in the cupboard. Alexa was their little lawyer, always trying to find ways to get one of her friends out of trouble. She'd learnt it from her Uncle Gunn.

"I agree!" Liv nodded. The one thing they were sure about was that if Dee was punishment free it would be easier to get them out trouble earlier. It had worked before when she had gone around the Hyperion complaining and being mope-y around the adults since her friends weren't around. Plus, Dee had a knack for getting Spike to do whatever she wanted for her.

"Oh no," Spike shook his head, "The 'bit is just as guilty as you lot." All three girls sighed dejectedly as Dawn took the hiccuping Kyra out of the room to put her back to sleep and Xander and Spike took Dee and Alexa to their respective rooms. There had been a time when the three had shared a room, then the adults had all realized that having them in the same room limited their ability to punish them.

Angel dropped his daughter on her bed and she quickly sat up, crossed legged, her brown eyes watching him intently as he frowned at her. She knew that every once and a while Angel would cave into her puppy dog eyes and pathetic looks, especially if Faith wasn't around to keep him in check. "No," Angel shook his head, "No. Don't think you're getting out of this!"

"But Daddy!" Liv groaned, "She didn't get hurt!"

"Liv, you're not supposed to be mean and do mean things to Kyra," Angel reminded her, "She's your sister, you're supposed to look out for her."

"I never asked for a sister," Liv reminded him, "I don't want a sister! I've got Alexa and Dee and they're good enough for me!"

"Stay here," Angel said sternly and walked out of the room, standing at the door as he usually did during the 'Liv Punishment Time'. He knew better than to expect that Liv would stay put in her room until she was let out. Looking over to the other room he saw Xander and Spike come out of the them and the three men looked at each other.

"So, who's got Punished Slayer duty today?" Xander questioned, raising an eyebrow and grinning goofily at the Vampires, classic Xander Harris.

"S' my turn," Spike mentioned, leaning back against the wall, arms crossed, "You two boys go ahead and skip off to where ever. I'll take care of the nibblets."

Angel and Xander eyed Spike a moment and then nodded heading off in opposite directions. Xander went downstairs to rejoin the others while Angel headed towards his room, stopping in to check if Dawn wanted to go back to down to see Buffy so that he could put Kyra to sleep himself if needed. Spike, looked around at the three doors and then took out a deck of cards and began tossing them into a pile across the hallway.

_**F**_aith and Fred lounged in Angel's old penthouse. Both women were doing their own things, Faith preparing for patrol that night and Fred doing some research for work tomorrow. At the back of each of their minds though was Buffy back at the Hyperion and their children, their miracle children. Children that shouldn't be born considering their fathers were Vampires. The two women still didn't understand how it came to be that Dee, Liv and Kyra were born.

"Uh...Faith..." Fred hesitated a moment, almost sound like the old friend who had been afraid to approach Faith at all. The two were good friends now, despite their differences.

"Yeah?" Faith twirled around, checking the sharpness of one of her knives.

"Mind if I patrol with you tonight?" it was a simple enough question, one that Fred already knew the answer too. She couldn't ask the other question though; it was one that neither of them addressed every time Buffy came to visit.

"Sure," Faith shrugged and tucked the knife away, she paused and then looked over at Fred again, "Y'know we're gonna have to talk 'bout it eventually. It's probably better we get it over with now."

"Probably," Fred nodded, "I don't think I'm ready to now though. It's too hard."

"Look, Fred I don't know why we run," Faith sighed, "I mean, we're not supposed to care that Angel and Spike used to date B. We married them and we had their kids through hours of torturous labor that I swear I was ready to stake Angel after."

"Yeah," Fred chuckled, "It's just I remember what it was like between them when all they did was bicker because they both loved Buffy and were trying to prove that they were better for her than the other. It seems hard to believe that they would let her go just like that, for us, for me." Fred looked down then, she still didn't feel she was good enough for Spike.

"Angel and Spike bicker about things way bigger than just lil' old B," Faith reminded Fred, "Issues from way back when they were both soulless monsters."

"I know," Fred sighed, "It's just...they both risked their lives for her at one time. Spike _died_ to save the world, for her."

"Well," Faith slid some stakes into their hiding places of her sleeve, "My issues with B run deeper than just me marrying Angel, or rather, her issues with me do. We'll never _really_ settle 'em but whatever. Fine by me." Faith walked over to Fred and scooped the crossbow off the table. "You, you shouldn't worry too much 'bout B. You're smart and Spike really does love ya, maybe even more than he could love Blondie."

Fred stood up and began to prepare for patrol as well. Picking out a crossbow of her own and some stakes as well. She paused a second, eyeing a picture of the gang, minus Angel from before they inherited Wolfram and Hart. There she was, arms around Gunn, then there was Wes, glasses and all, Lorne grinning away and finally Cordy holding a baby none of them remembered except Angel himself, and Cordy when she woke up. It was back in a time when everything was so simple, a time before the gang had drifted and bad things happened. Gunn was not yet a murder and their relationship was still wonderful. The only thing that seemed wrong was that Cordy and Angel weren't together.

"Back in the day, huh?" Faith startled Fred out of her trance, out of the past, "Too bad I was in jail, couldn't see Angel Investigations in its prime."

"Things changed a lot," Fred agreed, "In a way I'm kind of glad but..."

"The things you had to lose to her here," Faith nodded in understanding, "I get what ya mean. Ready to head out?"

"Yeah," Fred nodded and turned away from the picture. The two women then stepped out of the penthouse and towards the elevator.

"Y'know," Faith said as the elevator doors slowly opened and she stepped in, "I think it's the awkwardness of the whole situation. We don't want to deal with confrontation, so we leave."

_"**H**_ey Uncle Spike," Liv grinned at the Vampire, "I've gots a very special favor to ask you."

"Sorry 'bit, don't give favors," Spike told the little child.

"But this one is special," Liv insisted, "And if you do it I promise, promise not to come up with any more plans that got to do with Kyra anymore."

"Is that so?" Spike queried, looking up at Angel and Faith's young daughter from the floor, "What does this favor involve then?"

"My scythe."

"Bloody hell," Spike cursed, forgetting to hold himself back from swearing in the front of the children, specifically the three little slayers. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew Fred had a tough girl streak underneath the soft spoken girl her first met seven years ago he might've just kept on swearing in front of the little ones, if only to piss off Angel. It wasn't the only reason though, there was also Dee to think about. "What do you need a bloody scythe for."

"Not a _bloody_ scythe Uncle Spike," Liv corrected him, "Just a regular old scythe that daddy keeps at the office and I want it 'cause it's mine."

"That scythe Peaches and Faith won't let you take home?" Spike questioned. He'd gladly do anything for the mini-slayers and even more so to get Angel ticked off, but Faith, Spike knew, would stake him in an instant and Fred would likely help if he did something wrong.

"Mmm-hmmm..." Liv nodded, "But mommy and daddy don't know that the bad men are looking for it. They wants it."

"How d'ya know that?" Spike asked, wondering how much of this story of Liv's was the truth and how much was fabricated.

"We keep dreaming it," Liv whispered, "Me and Alexa and Dee keep dreaming about them stealing my scythe."

This confused Spike because although they had had slayer dreams before it was usually all the slayers who had them and not just three. Faith would've mentioned something about a slayer dream had she had one about the scythe. "Why didn't you tell us before now?" Spike asked the child, he was still sitting on the floor but now Liv was kneeling down in front of him, her brown hair falling over her shoulders and her small hands on her lap. She looked much more innocent just then, more like a four-year-old-girl and less like the monster slayer she was when she jumped around the hotel.

"Because mommy never had the dream and we didn't think she'd believe us," Liv replied, "Plus I _did_ say it before! I told you when I asked mommy and daddy to let me bring the scythe home!"

Spike remembered then, she _had_ mentioned something about bad men coming to get the scythe. Spike was about to get up and go tell Angel they needed to get the weapon when a painful scream erupted from Alexa's room. Scrambling to his feet Spike burst into the young Harris' room. Alexa sat on the floor, hand to her head with a pain expression on her face.

"What's wrong with her daddy?" Dee asked, entering the room alongside Liv.

"Don't know luv," Spike replied and then squatted down next to Alexa, "What happened 'ere?"

"I saw the big bad men killing Mr. Giles and taking Liv's scythe," she cried, "And there was another man and he as dead too but I couldn't see his face!"

****

Coming Up: _Faith and Fred get into trouble on patrol, Wes and Gunn show up with information on the young slayer's destiny, Buffy confronts Faith and Fred and more on Alexa's vision._


End file.
